Charmed Again
by CandyGirl97
Summary: The story of the next generation. But here's the catch one of the charmed ones and her husband are dead, and one of the next generation has a secret. A terrible secret. Are they related? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Empty Lies

**Chapter 1: A changed world**

Wyatt, Chris, Piper, and Patty were all sitting around the dining room table for breakfast on a Saturday morning when Melinda and Leo came downstairs. "Hey everyone." Leo said happily. He had always been a morning person.

"Hey dad." Wyatt and Chris said in unison.

"Good morning Leo." Piper said standing and kissing her husband on the cheek, and Patty just nodded.

"Hey Mel." Chris said acknowledging his sister.

"Hi." Was all she said and she didn't even look up.

"Sweetie are you all right? You look a little pale." Her concerned mother asked placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Melinda shrugged off her mother's hand and was just sitting in a chair when Henry Junior orbed down.

"Mel can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Henry, just give me a sec."

She stood up and grabbed his hand and they orbed off.

Wyatt looked around.

"I'll be right ba…"

"Oh no you won't!" Piper yelled. "It's your sisters business and not yours, now sit down and eat."

Wyatt sat down and Chris was laughing. Wyatt slapped his younger brother in the shoulder.

"It's not funny."

Scene Change.

Golden Gate Bridge

Junior and Melinda appear.

Hope was already there.

"We need to talk." Hope said in a serious tone.

Melinda swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"…about what?"

**A/N: I promise I will update as soon as I can. Pls Pls R&R and remember I own nothing. Also this is my first Charmed fanfic so be kind.**


	2. Are they dreams?

**A/N: **_Italics_ are dreams. P.S. this chapter and the next take place three years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Charmed.

**Chapter Three: Are they dreams?**

"_Mom!" A young Junior cried as he watched his mother's body hit the ground._

"_Aunt Paige, NO!" yelled a 13 year old Chris._

_Teen Wyatt had to hold back his younger brother and sister._

_Piper grabbed Henry Junior and Penny while Leo grabs Patty._

_Henry Senior ran to his wife. "Paige! Honey please wake up!"_

"_Dad, look out!" yelled Patty struggling in Leo's grip._

_But the demon had already hit Henry with a fireball._

_The demon turned around and looked straight at Melinda before Piper finally blew him up._

_Henry Junior got out of Piper's grip and ran to his parents._

"_Mom, Dad, please wake up! Oh god, please wake up!" He turned to glare at Wyatt and his younger sister (Patty) "Heal them!" _

_Patty just stood there but Wyatt tried to heal her. When he stopped he looked up at the angry child._

"_I can't heal the dead." was all he could say before returning to his siblings who were both in tears._

"_No, they're not dead. They're not dead!" Henry Junior cried out._

Just then Henry Junior woke up in a cold sweat, Patty sleeping beside him.

He let out a soft laugh. 'She must have come in tonight.' He thought and ran his fingers through her hair.

Scene Change

**Hope's Bedroom at the Condo.**

_Fire _

_Screaming_

_Blood_

_Everywhere_

_Hope was standing there in her dream wondering what was going on, when she was pulled back by some force and then pushed her in another direction._

_Melinda, Patty, and her self were sprawled on three alters. Three demons in different colored robes were advancing towards them with large, decorative knives and muttering in some strange language. The one in the red robe advanced towards her first, then the green one walked over to Patty, then the yellow robe towards Melinda. The red robed demon began to lower the knife on her chest. Just as it pierced the skin. . ._

She woke up screaming.

Phoebe ran in.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked worriedly.

"Mom, I think I just had a premonition."

A/N: Please R&R. Also if you have any ideas or questions pls tell me via review. Please and thank you.

- Candygirl


	3. Premonition

Author's Note

I made a major mistake in the last chapter. It really takes place three MONTHS before, and I promise it's important to the storyline later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Premonition**

"I think I had a premonition."

"I heard you the first time." Phoebe said. "I meant what did you see?"

"Fire, Death, nothing good." Hope said with a shudder.

Phoebe wrapped an arm around her eldest daughter's shoulders. "I know what it's like sweetie, believe me I do."

"Thanks mom, I really…"

Hope trailed off as she looked at her clock.

"Oh Crap! It's 8:45! I'm late for school!" Hope cried and got out of bed and immediately ran to her closet.

"Girl you bounce back fast!"

Prue who was standing in the doorway for the past 4 minutes smiled as she was then hit with a sweater.

"Look you want me to take you to school or not?"

"Of course I do. Just give me a sec to get dressed." Hope replied.

Phoebe left the room; she entered the kitchen to find Coop drinking his morning cup of coffee.

Meanwhile with Hope…

She turned around wearing only Pants and a bra. Prue was sitting on the bed. Hope turned around holding up two different shirts. (A/N: Do they all have to wear the robe or is it just the teachers? Oh well.)

"Which one should I wear the pink or the white?" Hope asked her sister.

"Pink…Hope, your chest?" Prue said suddenly looking serious.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen…" She trailed off as she saw what her sister was talking about.

There was a huge scar right in the middle of her chest.

"My premonition!" She gasped.

"Girls!" They heard their father call.

Hope sent her sister a "don't tell" look and slipped on the pink shirt.

Prue sighed as they both left the room.


	4. The Ritual

A/N: Sorry, I took so long to update, it's just the start of school and I have to get into the school zone. This takes place the day Henry has that dream and Hope has the premonition. Also the only difference between the twins is that Patty's eyes lighter (barely) and their taste in clothes.

I own nothing but the computer. The secret is in the next chapter. I promise it's just that the ritual is very relevant.

The Ritual

When Prue and Hope arrived in Magic school with Grace, the first thing they did was find Melinda and Patty. (Hope only told Prue but Grace wouldn't leave them alone). They were sitting in the library with Henry and Penny.

"Hey guys." Melinda said looking up from her conversation with Junior.

"Hi!" Grace replied perkily.

"Mel, Patty can I talk to you?" Hope asked then added with a glance at her youngest sister. "in private."

"Sure thing Hope." Patty said getting up with Melinda.

Hope led them behind the stacks (bookshelves).

"I had a premonition about demons kidnapping us for some wacky ritual." She said.

"Then you picked the wrong time to be all together without protection." Said a male voice from behind them.

"YOU!" Patty yelled angrily as Mel tried to blow the demon up. He stumbled slightly.

The demon smiled as he grabbed the three of them and flamed away.

Little did they know Prue was spying on them.

Prue ran back to her sister and cousins.

"Guys, we have a major problem!"

_Meanwhile at the Manor. . ._

Chris and Wyatt were sitting in the attic after searching the book for their most recent demon.

Suddenly they felt fear grip their hearts and panic rush through their veins.

"Mel!" They both gasped and they looked at each other.

Then it happened…

They felt her pain.

_In the underworld. . ._

The demon shoved Melinda into the wall of the cave. She cried out in pain as the jagged rocks cut open her back.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Hope cried.

"Shut up witch!" he yelled and threw a fireball at the cage Hope and Petty were trapped in.

"How long do you think it'll take for your brothers to get here?" The demon asked Melinda punching her in the gut.

She threw up her hands in a panic gesture trying to freeze him but he was too strong.

"Stop!" yells a female voice from the other side of the cave.

A blonde demoness enters.

"Her brothers killed my family, my mate! They have to pay!" The demon replied.

"And they will, but you cannot kill her Damien." She replied smoothly.

"But she's gonna die afterward right Mara?"

Mara laughed. "Of course." Melinda whimpered.

_In the attic. . ._

Chris and Wyatt were panicking. Melinda was in trouble.

She was terrified, and she was hurt.

Chris was flipping through the book and Wyatt was scrying. Suddenly Wyatt slammed the crystal down on the table. "Damn it!"

Chris looked up. "No, Wyatt we can't give up on finding her. She's our sister and…"

"I know!" Wyatt snapped not letting Chris finish his sentence and effectively shutting him up. "I'm just frustrated." He added looking at Chris's worried and also frustrated face.

Chris put a hand on his brother's shoulder "I know."

_Underworld. . ._

Melinda was thrown back into the cage, newly broken arm and all.

"Mel, you o.k.?" asked Hope as Patty healed her.

After she finished Melinda looked and felt a lot better. With the exception of her now ripped shirt.

"Much better now, thanks Pat."

"No problem. What do you think they're doing?" Patty asked.

"Maybe they're just after revenge or…" Melinda started

"It's a ritual." Hope said coldly.

"What?!" Patty cried suddenly terrified.

She didn't get a response because three warlocks in Red, Yellow, and Green opened the cage and grabbed the girls and forced them onto separate alters.

When Mara flamed in holding a large knife the girls struggled even harder.

Damien was leaning against the wall opposite them.

"Where are your brothers now?" He spat at Melinda, who ( just like Patty) was on the verge of tears.

"Wyatt! Chris! Someone HELP!!!!" She screamed.

"Dad! Prue!" Hope joined in.

"Pen! Henry! Mom!" Patty screamed already in tears having one of those moments where her mother's death was forgotten.

"You're in the underworld!" Mara said with a slight smirk. "They won't save you!"

Patty sobbed harder. "But he promised…"

_Flashback:_

_It was the week after their parents had died and Penny was asleep upstairs. They had just moved into the manor._

"_Henry?" asked a very sad 7 year old girl._

"_What is it Pat?" he asked his younger sister._

_Pat looked up at him with her big tear-filled brown eyes. "Are you gonna leave me too?" She asked so quietly he barely heard her._

"_No, I'm never gonna leave you. I'll always be there to protect you. " He said walking over to her and hugging her._

"_Pinky swear?" She asked looking into his eyes with her own watery ones._

_He smiled for the first time that week, held out his pinky finger and nodded. "Pinky swear." _

_End Flashback_

_In the attic . . ._

Henry Junior orbs in with Penny, Prue, and Grace. Wyatt and Chris, who had switched jobs, look up.

"Mel, Pat and Hope are…"

"Missing, we know."

Penny looked at Henry. "I'm scared." She said grabbing her older brother's arm.

_Underworld . . ._

The warlocks had begun chanting.

"Wyatt, Chris…" Melinda muttered looking up.

Mara handed a knife to Damien.

"I figured you'd want to kill her." She said gesturing to Melinda.

"Hurry…" Melinda cried still looking towards the ceiling.

_Attic . . . _

Chris had been scrying, Wyatt, Penny, and Henry Junior were sensing and Grace and Prue were flipping through the book.

Suddenly a voice resounded in both Wyatt and Chris's heads. "Hurry" It said.

"Mel?" They both said and as they looked at each other the crystal pulled causing everyone to gather round. But it flew towards the book which then began to turn pages.

"Whoa." Was all Wyatt could get out and the others nodded.

When it stopped it landed on the page about Mara. Prue read the page out loud.

"The demon's name is Mara. She is an upper level demon with the powers of deflection, premonition and throwing fireballs. She likes to make deals especially with demons. She is the daughter of one of the first sources of all evil and a seer. Her prime goal is . . . oh look to destroy the world, which she can only do by gathering three powerful female witches from separate parents and killing them in a ritual sacrifice. There's a location for the alter room and a potion in here."

"Prue, Grace, Penny, you guys are gonna help me with the potion. Wyatt, can you and Henry go scope out the underworld? Don't get caught." Chris said.

Wyatt and Henry nodded and orbed out.

Chris and Penny orbed down to the kitchen.

"Let's go." Grace said.

"Yeah…" Prue said and then hearted down stairs.

"HEY!" Grace yelled running down the stairs two steps at a time.

Underworld, with Wyatt and Henry. . .

They were crouched behind a boulder watching Mara spout nonsense at their sisters and cousin.

"You're all pathetic. You are the oldest sister and you let your self be captured, you don't even have the ability to sense danger or orb like your siblings, and you couldn't even freeze Damien!" She said finishing by pointing at Melinda who at this point already had tears streaming down her battered face.

"Bite me." Was all she could force out.

Mara turned to her and scowled. "Watch your mouth." And with that spat on her cheek.

Wyatt flinched as his baby sister was mocked by not only the demoness but the demons around her.

But it wasn't until one of the demons said in a perverted tone "I wouldn't mind taking a bite." And the others laughed, that he knew something had to be done immediately.

Damien stepped forward "If anyone's gonna do anything to her…" he said grabbing Melinda's chin and forcing her to look at him. "It's going to be me." The other demons cheered. Even Mara laughed and ran her fingers through her silver hair.

His male cousin kneeling beside had gone rigid when she had insulted his sister and then if possible even more so after Damien stepped forward insulted Melinda.

"Let's go." Wyatt said, and the two orbed out.

_Kitchen . . ._

Chris, Prue, and Grace had just finished the vanquishing potion when Wyatt and Henry orbed in.

"How's the potion coming?" Junior asked as they landed.

"It's done." Grace said pouring some potion into a vile.

"Good let's go." Wyatt said his voice clearly stating not only was he taking control but he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt while he was in charge.

"Wyatt…" Chris started, nervously looking at his older brother with fear in his eyes. "What's happening down there?"

"You'll see." Was the only response he got as Wyatt began to fill up more potion vials.

Chris went quiet as he took a vial off the counter and walked into the living room with Prue and Penny.

Wyatt, Henry, and Grace joined soon afterwards. They all held hands and all orbed/hearted out(sort of a mix where it's a pink orb kind of thing).

_Underworld (with Melinda, Hope, and Penny). . ._

Hope struggled as hard as she could when she saw Mara kill the yellow cloaked warlock with a fireball only to replace him with Damien.

When the two warlocks plus Damien began circling the three girls, she let out a high pitched scream.

Just as the man in red advanced towards her and raised a knife above her chest the others orbed/hearted in.

Wyatt blasted the two warlocks with his fire blast while Chris TKed Damien into a wall. Prue astral projected her self next to her sister and began to untie her.

Penny tele orbed the jagged rocks off the walls of the cave and into demons.

Grace then TKed one of the demon's energy balls back at him.

Wyatt spotted the demon that had insulted Melinda and used his Fire pulse to blow him and three other demons into oblivion before rushing to his sister, where Chris was struggling with the rope and fending off demons at the same time.

Finally Chris just let out of a sigh frustration and telekinetically ripped off the rope and lashed a demon in the face.

Damien threw a fireball at Henry Junior who had just untied Patty and was kneeling with her in his arms, but he tele-orbed it at a brute demon who exploded.

As Wyatt healed Melinda and held his force field up around him, Chris deflected most of the incoming Fire and Energy balls back at demons.

Suddenly Mara threw a fireball at Grace. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Grace!" Prue cried as she threw the potion at Mara who dodged it. It hit a demon behind her who exploded.

Prue hearted behind her little sister then hearted the two of them over to Hope, who had just tapped into a demon's powers and sent three energy balls at various demons.

Finally the only demons remaining were Mara and Damien.

Henry Junior turned to see Damien shimmer out and gasped. "That's the demon that killed mom!"

Wyatt turned but was too late.

Mara tried to flame out but Melinda stopped her when she tried to blow her up but only knocked her backwards.

Chris and Wyatt both stood and threw their potions, hitting Mara simultaneously.

She let out a screech as she was vanquished.

Melinda stood next to her brothers and watched but after it was over her knees buckled.

Chris turned and caught her by the arm.

"Melinda, are you alright?" Wyatt asked as he scanned her body quickly for anything he might have missed when he healed her.

She nodded shakily. "I think so."

Wyatt and Chris wrapped there arms around her and looked at everyone.

Chris then smiled and said. "Let's go home."

As they orbed out, Damien shimmered back in.

He walked into another room and pulled back a sheet hanging from the wall.

On it were about 15 pictures of Melinda at school, walking home, at P3, everywhere.

He stroked a picture of her sitting with Patty (patty's head is cut off) at P3. "Soon we'll see each other again."

_A/N: Wow this took forever to write. I had so much to cover before I could get to the big secret. Next chapter people, I promise will come faster. But it may come next weekend._

_Anyways, Bye._


	5. Damien, The Witch, and The Secret

A/N: I know this is taking forever. So I've written this chapter to get it over with. I was inspired by a bunch of people so I hope you know who you are and thanx. Also sorry about killing Paige, she's my fave charmed one too 4 the people who are upset _coughs _J. Also Wyatt and Leo are the only ones who call Melinda: Lin. Leo and Phoebe sometimes call her Lindy. Sometimes **I'll **get tired of writing out Henry Junior so I just write H.J. (also it's the healing HJ doesn't have total control over not orbing)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the characters I've made up.**

Chapter 6: Damien, The Witch, and the secret (it just had all the right syllables. lol.)

Wyatt watched as his sister and brother looked through the book for the demon who killed their aunt Paige, when he noticed something.

"Lin?" he asked.

Melinda looked up at him. "What?"

"Why are your hands shaking?"

Chris looked and saw it was true, even when she held her hands together to stop them they shook with fear.

He wrapped an arm around her. "What is it Mel?"

She sighed. "I guess this guy just…" she paused looking for words and then just shrugged "he just freaks me out."

Chris just hugged her a little tighter. "We won't let them take you again." Wyatt said seriously and when his younger siblings looked up at him they saw something in his eyes darken.

"Wy, are you alright?" Chris asked as the two of them walk towards him.

When he looked into his brothers worried eyes, his own softened and held a sort of protectiveness in them. "They hurt her Chris." was his reply.

Melinda stepped forward and leaned against Wyatt's chest. "Wyatt, I'm fine now, and that's what's important, right?"

He wrapped his arms around her and murmured in her hair so softly that no one but her and himself could hear: "As long as you're safe. As long as you're safe. As long as you're safe." He repeated the phrase for a few moments before letting her go.

She backed up a step and glanced at Chris who was looking at his shoes she reached out, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly.

He looked at her and smiled.

_Underworld with Damien…_

"I need your assistance, that's why I brought you back! Will you help me or not?" He asked the man in the shadows.

"Of course I will…" The man said. "As long as it will help me get to Wyatt."

"Two Birds…" Damien said

"One stone." Said the man. Both laughed and the man stepped out of the shadows revealing himself as Gideon.

_Back with Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda…_

Melinda was sitting on the couch watching her brothers' work.

Chris was looking through the book again while Wyatt tried to make a strong enough potion to vanquish Damien. Both occasionally glancing at their baby sister and smiling reassuringly.

Melinda stands up. "I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Henry."

The boys just nodded as she left the room.

"What the hell was that about Wyatt?" Chris asked a minute later.

"What was what?"

"That little episode a moment ago."

"It was nothing." Wyatt said quickly.

Chris decided to start 20 Q later.

_With Melinda…_

As she walks down the stairs she sees her dad sitting in her room.

She enters the room.

"Dad are you okay?"

Her father looks up and smiles. "Of course I am Melly."

He shifts into Gideon who grabs her by the arm and dark orbs out, but not before she yells "WYATT!!!!"

Wyatt orbed in to see Gideon dark orb out. "Chris!" he calls and Chris orbs down from the attic. "A dark lighter took Lin!"

"What?!"

The boys turned to see a worried Grace standing in the doorway with Leo and Phoebe.

"You let a dark lighters take Lindy?" Phoebe asked.

"We didn't let anything happen to her!" Wyatt snapped.

"We were all tricked." Chris helped.

"Well that's obvious." Grace muttered.

"What was that?" Leo asked his niece.

"Look she's my cousin and I lo…"She was half way through love when Leo interrupted.

"She's MY daughter."

"She's our sister…" Wyatt paused and looked sadly at Chris "Our _baby _sister and she was kidnapped by evil…again." Wyatt too was interrupted but not by Leo.

"Then we have to get her back." Said Phoebe confidently.

_Magic School… _

Melinda's gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the library.

The new librarian at magicschool was dead on the floor infront of her.

"It's no fun if she's tied up." Damien mock complains stepping on the freshly killed witch while crossing the room towards Mel.

Melinda whimpers through her gag.

Gideon just shook his head as she sobs again.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Your sacrifice will be for the Greater Good, can't you see?"

She rolled her eyes and he slapped her across the face so hard the gag fell of and she spat out blood at his feet.

"Bastard." Was all she said to him looking him in the eye.

"I was about to save you from him…" he gestures to Damien who glares at the ex-elder "But I really don't care any more…" he smirked and spat in her face "bitch." Both men laughed as she tried to break the rope tying her hands together.

Damien stepped closer. "I like it when you squirm." He stated eyeing her.

"Ew" was all she could say with him that close.

He laughed again and kissed her roughly on the lips. "How about now?" he said with a grin.

She spat in his face. "Still ew."

"You little…" he raised his hand to hit her but Gideon grabbed it.

"Not until Wyatt comes…"

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled a male voice as both Damien and Gideon were sent crashing into a nearby bookshelf.

Chris, Phoebe, Leo, Grace and Wyatt had orbed in too see Damien kiss Melinda. Chris was the one who attacked.

Damien shimmered behind Melinda, cut the ropes and flamed away.

"Damn it!" Leo yelled.

Wyatt looked at Gideon who was struggling to get up.

"Crystals…" he called his hand outstretched "circle!" he aimed at Gideon who was now trapped.

_Underworld…_

Damien had her in the room with the pictures when she turned she saw the wall with them and screamed.

He shoved her to the ground and began to stroke her hair. "It'll be alright, your brothers killed my mate…" he paused and smiled "it's only fair that I take something important to them as well."

She looked up with big terrified eyes and sobbed.

"Shush. I won't KILL you." He smiled even wider and looked her up and down "you have something else I want." He kissed her again and groaned "You're beautiful you know that."

"Get off!" She screamed.

_Manor…_

Henry Junior and Prue had gotten a location. Henry was going to check it out and Prue was gonna tell the others.

He orbed out.

_Underworld…_

Damien had conjured a rope and used it to tie her hands behind her back as he ripped her button down top open and she was screaming as Henry orbed in.

"Henry!" She yelled and Henry punched Damien in the nose sending him off Melinda.

Henry walked over to her and untied the rope.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank god you showed up!" He only smiled as he held his cousin. She was alive and safe and that's what was important but she suddenly stiffened and was jerked backwards. Damien had stood up and flung her to the ground again.

He then punched H.J. in the face, but he punched Damien in the gut and grabbed Melinda's hand and orbed to Magic School where Wyatt, Leo, Chris, Phoebe, Grace, and Prue were all waiting for him too signal them but when he returned with her they were ecstatic, but only Phoebe realized how quiet she was being.

Leo was the first to hug her and she tensed slightly but then relaxed. Then Grace and Prue.

Then Phoebe who whispered "tell me when you're ready." In her ear.

Then they left with H.J. and Chris and Wyatt hugged her and she broke down in tears.

"Mel, what is it?" Chris said as she sobbed into his shirt. "What happened down there?"

Wyatt was equally concerned when she gripped his hand tightly as he hugged his younger siblings.

Melinda just shook her head whenever they asked and it was like that every day for two months for everyone except H.J.

On the second month Hope had a premonition and saw what happened but Melinda and HJ convinced her too keep it quiet.

Melinda was nearly raped by a demon.


	6. Repurcussions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I know. It took forever to update. Srry my people. Well here it is: It's the continuation

**Repercussions**

"…about what?"

"About Damien, Mel he hurt you."

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm fine, not hurt at all. My life is back to normal. Aunt Pheebs is a little suspicious but that's ok. Look theirs nothing to talk about."

"Look Mel…" Hope started.

"Hope, you said every person is entitled to a secret." Mel stated sadly.

"I didn't mean almost getting raped by a demon!" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me. I'm _sorry_."

"What?" both of Mel's cousin asked.

Melinda had burst into tears. "It's entirely my fault! I'm horrible. I deserve to be yelled at. Hell, I deserve worse than that. I feel so dirty. What was it about _me_?! He should've just tried to kill me like a normal demon. God, I hate myself!" She sobbed.

"No!" Hope yelled shaking her sister-like-cousin's shoulders. "It is _NOT_ your fault! No way in hell! You are a great person. You have a huge number of people who love you and who you're avoiding. Wyatt, Chris, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, my mom, Henry and I, and our other cousins, all of us fell hurt that you won't tell us."

"I'm sorry. It's just that something about me made him say 'Hey look at her! Yep, she's the one for me!' and that makes me feel horrible."

"Mel, we all love you and we just want you safe." Henry tried but she shook her head.

"I love you too. But I'm afraid if…"

"What?" Hope tried again.

"If anyone else found out, they'd think I was some kind of slut! I can't deal with that."

"Do you really think Chris, Wyatt, your dad, or your mom will think _that_ about you?" Henry asked.

"I don't know."

"Well at least tell my mom. She's an empath and can feel what you're feeling, so she would understand." Hope begged.

"I think you should tell Chris and Wyatt." Henry said.

"Maybe Aunt Pheebs. But I can't tell my brothers." Melinda replied stubbornly

"Aunt Billie!" Hope exclaimed.

"What?" Henry asked.

But Melinda got it. "Ok."


	7. What I Really Am

Author's Note: I'd like to point out that in the last chapter Melinda blamed herself for what happened with Damien (who will make another appearance). Sadly, many rape and attempted rape victims blame themselves for the attack. How screwed up is that?!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, except the storyline.**

"_I took their smiles and I made them mine  
I sold my soul just to hide the light  
and now I see what I really am,  
a thief, a whore, and a liar! _

I run to you  
(run away from this hell)  
Call out your name  
(giving up, giving in)  
I see you there farther away  
(still you are, farther away" 

_**Farther Away by Evanescence**_

Hope cupid orbed Melinda and herself to their aunt Billie's.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Hope asked, but Melinda shook her head and walked to the door.

Hope orbed away.

Melinda reached her hand up, hesitated and then knocked on the door.

Billie answered the door. "Melinda? What are you doing here?"

Melinda looked her aunt in the eye. Before flinging her arms around her in a tight embrace and crying her eyes out.

"Melly, what's wrong?" Billie brought Melinda inside the living room and let her sit on the couch.

All Melinda could say between sobs was: "I'm not ok." And "Please don't tell."

Billie went to close the door and came back with a mug.

"Hot cocoa?" Billie offered.

"With marshmallows?" Melinda asked.

Billie nodded and set it down on the coffee table.

"Now tell me what's wrong sweetie."

"I can only tell you if you promise not to tell my family." Melinda said stubbornly.

"Ok." Billie nodded.

"Ok, so a couple months ago, I was kidnapped by a demon." Melinda started with a sigh. "It started out normal, until he began to…to…" She froze.

"He what?" Billie asked cautiously.

"He tried to force himself on me…." Melinda trailed off as she saw the shocked look on her aunt's face.

"Oh honey…"Billie sat down and wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

Melinda started crying again.

**SCENE CHANGE: UNDERWORLD**

Two demons shimmer into a random cave in the underworld, followed shortly by two sets of orbs.

Chris and Wyatt appear.

Chris tosses one potion at the first demon and he explodes.

"Where is Damien?" Wyatt asked.

"Who?" the demon asked.

Wyatt punched the demon as Chris spoke to him.

"The demon that hurt our sister."

"Oh, Damien! Yeah he hasn't been around the underworld. Last anyone heard he was… and I quote 'finishing what he started.' "

Chris looked at Wyatt who nodded and used his fire pulse on the demon.

The demon screamed in pain.

"We have to find Melinda." Chris said. 'We can't let that _demon_ hurt her again."

Wyatt nodded and tried sensing her.

"I found her, let's go."

They orbed into Billie's apartment and saw their sister crying into their aunt's shoulder.

"H-He tried to rape me! He's a demon he's supposed to want to kill me, not…" Melinda's sobs grew louder. "And if my family found out, they'd know that I'm worthless trash."

Chris and Wyatt froze.

"We'd never think about you like that Mel." Wyatt said.

Melinda looked up and froze.

"You're our baby sister. We love you." Chris finished.

Melinda stood up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Melinda?" Billie called but was answered by silence.

Wyatt orbed into the other room to find his sister crouched over the toilet and puking.

He lifted her hair away from her face.

Moments later she was crying into his chest as he held her in his arms.

"We're going to get him Mel. Don't worry, we'll kill him for what he did to you." he sawore.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A/N: Review! Review! Review!

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Also, I hope you're not too angry at me for taking this long.

Love ya,

-Candygirl


	8. How Should I Feel?

Chapter 8: How Should I Feel?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . and it's sadly not gonna change any time soon.

"_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster."_

_**Monster by Meg and Dia**_

Melinda was curled up on her bed when Chris came in with a mug in his hand.

"Hey, Wyatt made you some tea."

She looked up at him, her eyes had dark bags under them and she had tear stains down her cheeks. She sat up slowly and took the mug into her hands and took a sip. "Thanks.' She muttered.

"No problem." He turned to leave but hesitated at the door. "Um, are you okay? I mean…um…considering…you know." He shifted his balance nervously.

"Honestly, not really." She smiled sadly. "I've definitely had better times in my life."

He moved over to the bed and sat beside his baby sister. "If you need anything I'm there for you. Wyatt too, he's just dealing with all this by keeping busy, like mom does."

"I know." She placed the mug on her bedside table and moved to sit on Chris's lap.

He wrapped his arms around her. "We're gonna get him for what he tried to do."

"I know." She said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry that I caused all this drama."

"It's not your fault." He said immediately.

She sighed. "I realize that I'm not to blame for what happened, but for the new complication to our lives. . ." she paused looking up at him new tears in her arms. "How am I not?"

"The only thing that we hold you responsible for is making us love you this much." He smiled and kissed her on the crown of her head. "And, who could not?"

She smiled back slightly. "I love you Chris."

"Am I your favorite brother?" He smiled wider. He knew how much she hated that question.

"Oh yeah, totally." She joked slapping him in the chest. She suddenly let out a yawn. "Oh."

"You're tired. I'll leave you alone."

"No!" She grabbed his sleeve.

He looked at her oddly but didn't pull away.

She swallowed and looked up at him. "If you leave he'll come back." She hated sounding so pathetic. "He'll take me again."

"He won't. Oh Mel, I promise we won't let that monster near you. I won't let him near you." He kept his grip on her, but helped her to lie down. "I'll stay here, you sleep." He moved to sit on the chair by her desk.

"You promise?" he hated that she sounded so vulnerable.

He nodded.

SCENE CHANGE: Underworld

Damien is standing next to an attractive blonde demoness.

"You're sure this going to work?"

"This will repel a witch's powers for twenty-four hours after you drink it, with the exception of any inactive powers. For example, telepathy or premonition." She smiled coyly.

"That's fine." He smirked.

"Well, now maybe you and I can have some of that 'alone' time you promised" She pressed herself to him.

He smiled wider and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Sorry honey…" she screamed and burst into flames, revealing the athamae in his hand. "But, I prefer brunettes."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a vial. "Show time."

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I hope I still have fans for this story. My life's been so hectic lately it's been difficult to keep track of my stories. This is also the reason for the shortness. So again sorry. If anyone has a good song idea that describes this story to use in the next chapter as the intro song please tell me. Also if anyone has an idea or where this story should go for other characters tell me via comment. My email is being retarded._

_Hope you enjoy - Candygirl_


End file.
